supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl/Transcript
The Havoc Begins The Selfish Adult Alliance Meeting Alessandro: "Okay, folks. Pay attention to me. I have a plan, to try and cause havoc in different places with you all. Since Oswald Otter, an ancestor of Sophie the Otter, took me after I was convicted of spanking 1000 children, we will kidnap many concerned people including relatives of you and Sophie the Otter. I will try to kidnap 5-year-old Jelly, Giuseppe, you kidnap 2-year-old Baby Butter, and as for you, Youalldeservetof***ingdie, please kidnap 7-year-old Peanut. When we do, we will return to Triple Towers and the three of us will separate and we will each go into a tower all the way to the top. You people will be emissaries and I, as an alliance leader, will also rob Sophie's houseboat by taking many of her possessions and scattering them into a variety of worlds. We are going to send out our minions to make the challenge more difficult for the hero. Additionally, 5th Cent will join the alliance shortly after she travelled from the next year to the current year. Anyone agree with my plans and strategies?" Youalldeservetof***ingdie: "Agreed. Our plans must succeed so we can conquer this world once and for all." 5thCent and Chartfanlover race to 2012 and Chartfanlover witness a pair of 1 Year Earlier portals 5thCent: "Y'know, 2013 sucks." Chartfanlover: "Excuse me? But I like the year 2013. How can you hate the year?" 5thCent: "We should race to the previous year so I can cause havoc in the past for the first time ever! I will take over HISTORY!" (Cackles) Chartfanlover: "We'll see about that!" 5thCent: "MAKE ME, (bleep)!" two run into their respective portals to: 5thCent running as fast as she can inside one portal leading to the year 2012 5thCent: "I'd better win or I'll get angry and wreak even more havoc than expected!" to: Chartfanlover in the other portal running as fast as she can Chartfanlover: "I hope I win!" Minutes Later exits the portal leading to the year 2012 and taking place at an unknown field Chartfanlover: "BOO-YAH! I WON! IN YOUR FACE!" exits the other portal 5thCent: "OH C***! I LOST! NOW THAT I DID LOSE THIS STUPID RACE! I'M GONNA WREAK HAVOC! IF MY PLANS SUCCEED, I CAN AFFECT 2012 BY MAKING THE DECEMBER 21ST APOCALYPSE OCCUR, EVEN THOUGH IT DIDN'T HAPPEN AT FIRST!! WHAT A STUPID TIME TRAVEL RACE! YOU CHEATED!" Chartfanlover: "I never cheated!" Alessandro, Giuseppe, and Youalldeserveto****ingdie kidnap Sophie's cousins and rob Sophie's houseboat zoom into Lake Hoohaw right at PB&J's sandbox as 2 captions on the bottom appear. The top says "Place: Lake Hoohaw, USA" while the bottom one reads "Time: Late March 2012" the Otter, who is babysitting her younger cousins, is helping out PB&J build a sandcastle with toy buckets, shovels and other sandcastle-building tools Sophie: "How is it coming along, y'all?" Butter: "Goody!" (giggles) to: Youalldeserveto****ingdie, Giuseppe, and Alessandro peeking behind a bush in Lake Hoohaw Alessandro: (whispering to the others) "The motorboat is ready!" three board the motorboat and Giuseppe, who is driving the boat, gets out the ignition key and turns the motorboat on Youalldeserveto****ingdie: "NOW WE'RE (bleep)ING TALKING!" three zip through Lake Hoohaw to the dock jump off the boat and get out 3 sacks combat crawl near PB&J's sandbox and suddenly pop out from behind with intimidating looks on their faces Peanut and Jelly: "EVIL MEN! AHHHHHHHHH!" begins to cry Sophie (screaming): "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" Giuseppe: "GET INTO OUR BAGS, YOU UGLY-LOOKING OTTERS! AS FOR YOU, SOPHIE, WE WILL STEAL YOUR FAVORITE THINGS!" Sophie: "Don't! They cost a lot of Boxtops put together!" Giuseppe, and Alesssandro successfully capture Peanut, Butter, and Jelly in their respective sacks and start running off to the motorboat tries to stop the three from running away, but trips over and falls to the ground, she gets up and dusts herself off with her paws keeps trying to chase the three, but they go to her houseboat, steal 40 of her favorite items from there and Alessandro uses Aqua Cyclone to scatter them to different locations, then they head over to a seaplane left on the lake and fly away with it Kazuki Samo The Battle Kazuki Samo: "" (Translation: "Don't make me perform Seppuku!") Rescuing Satoko and Toshio Samo Toshio: "素晴らしい、私は和樹から自由だ!" (Translation: "Awesome, I'm free from Kazuki!") Satoko: "だからI.はソフィーさん、言っています、あなたは私に好意を行うと私を与える私のアニメやマンガは、とても素晴らしいですなぜ：少年と青年の本はあなただけ拾った?" (Translation: So am I. Say, Sophie-san, will you do me a favor and give me my Why Anime And Manga Are So Awesome: Shounen and Seinen book you just picked up?") Toshio : "" (Translation: And my Shadow plush? I can't live without it) Sophie: "Sure, no problem." hands the book to Satoko and the Shadow plush to Toshio Satoko: "ソフィーをありがとうございます。あなたは、私がヘッジホッグをシャドウする次の知っている最高の話生き物だ." (Translation: "Thank you, Sophie. You're the best talking creature I know next to Shadow the Hedgehog.") Sophie: "You're welcome." Toshio: "" (Translation: Sophie?) Sophie: "Huh?" Toshio: "" (Translation: I'll invite my friends, when you face the final match and world....) Satoko: "" (Translation: I'll weaken Giuseppe's defenses) Sophie: "See you then, guys." Youalldeservetof***ingdie Inmyopinionyouaref***ingdead see Youalldeservetof***ingdie next to a giant dunk tank with Peanut Otter on the seat of it, with the water portion being infested with piranhas, sharks, and alligators Peanut: "Do you even realize that you hurt Queenie and Cameron all the time?" Youalldeservetof***ingdie: "I DO, KNOW-IT-ALL B****!" Peanut: "Hey! No bad words!" Youalldeservetof***ingdie: "F*** OFF AND SHUT THE F*** UP!" Peanut: "Don't say that to me! Stop using bad words!" Youalldeservetof***ingdie: "F*** OFF OR EVERYTHING GETS UGLY!" hear a loud burst from the wall, a piece of wall breaks off, revealing the rest of the playable characters who are not held hostage by this point Sophie the Otter: "Hey! That's my cousin Peanut, age 7!" Peanut: "Hopefully these guys are gonna save me from harm! Oodelay, Sophie." Sophie: "Oodelay to you Peanut! Trust me, me and my allies are gonna rescue you in no time!" The Battle Youalldeservetof***ingdie: "BRING IT ON, B****ES!" Rescuing Peanut Otter climbs up the tank, and extends her tail to fish Peanut out of the dunk tank Peanut: "Yay, you rescued me! Thanks a lot!" Sophie: "You're welcome!" Peanut: "Can I join you guys so that we can rescue my sisters, please? I don't want Jelly and Butter to get hit by any more danger, do I?" Sophie: "Sure! Come on!" Peanut: "Okay!" to: Youalldeservetof***ingdie sobs all over the defeat of himself Youalldeservetof***ingdie: "NO F***ING FAIR! HOW CAN THIS BE F***ING POSSIBLE?!" Giuseppe Todaro Baby Butter: "Uh oh!" see Baby Butter who is held onto by a giant robot Giuseppe invented called The Extreme Shake-a-Baby 2000 Butter is wailing Giuseppe: "STOP WAILING, YOU TRUE CRYBABY!" The Battle Giuseppe: "IF I DEFEAT YOU, I WILL SHAKE YOUR B****Y BABY COUSIN TO DEATH WITH MY INVENTION!" Sophie: "Don't even think about it if I lose!" Rescuing Butter Extreme Shake-a-Baby 2000 explodes, releasing Butter Butter: (giggles happily as she reaches up to Sophie's arms) Sophie: "It's OK, Butter. No more bad guys trying to hurt you!" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts